rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 7
The seventh season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Saturday, 23rd November, 2019. 14 Queens were cast, ready to fight for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the seventh season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, become the face of the 2020 Prada Summer Resort Fashion Campaign, 2 month luxurious getaway to the LUX South Ari Atoll Resort in The Maldives, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. 'WHO SHOULD BE CROWNED AMERICA'S NEXT ANXIETY INDUCED DRAG SUPERSTAR? ' 'VOTE FOR ANXIETY'S DRAG RACE: SEASON 7 MISS CONGENIALITY ''' ''About The Show'' Jake is back with Anxiety's Drag Race, which features some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Anxiety Induced runway. With panels including veteran judges Aquaria, Farrah Moan, Naomi Smalls and Silky Nutmeg Ganache sitting alongside Jake, this season is tucked to the edges with more tea, more shade and more twist-filled challenges than ever before. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. 'Episodes' Episode 1: ''"Jake's Big Opening" Part 1'' Airdate: 22nd December, 2019 Synopsis: 7 queens enter the Werkroom to compete for $100,000 and the title of “America’s Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar”. Their first test is to re-create a signature look from the award winning TV Show “American Horror Story”. Multi award winning actress Jessica Lange (American Horror Story) guest judges. *'Guest Judges:' Jessica Lange *'Main Challenge:' Re-create a signature look from the award winning TV Show “American Horror Story” *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Charli Nebula 51 in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: The Penelope ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from Cool Haus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Freaky Deaky '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''7 nights stay for two to the Residence Champ De Mars Resort in Paris, France * '''Bottom Two:' Lexus Minxie & Nevada Vicious * Lip-Sync Song: "Future Nostalgia" by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Nevada Vicious * Farewell Message: "Keep it vicious, Ladies! Love u all!" Entrance Order Episode 2: ''"Jake's Big Opening" Part 2'' Airdate: 28th December, 2019 Synopsis: 7 more queens enter the Werkroom to compete for $100,000 and the title of “America’s Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar”. Their first test is to re-create an iconic look worn by America’s most famous family; The Kardashians. Khloe and Kim Kardashian both guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Kim Kardashian & Khloe Kardashian *'Main Challenge:' re-create an iconic look worn by America’s most famous family; The Kardashians. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Charli Nebula 51 in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Porsha Nicole ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from Cool Haus Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Porsha Nicole' *'Main Challenge Prize: 7 nights stay for two to the Residence Champ De Mars Resort in Paris, France * '''Bottom Two: CiCi Pop & Millie Florafag * Lip-Sync Song: "This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: CiCi Pop * Farewell Message: '''"Love yourself and kill it CC!" '''Entrance Order Episode 3: ''"Stranger Queens" '' Airdate: 5th January, 2020 Synopsis: Drama unfolds and tea is spilled in the Werkroom as the two groups of queens meet face to face. Their acting skills are then put to the test as they star in TV’s newest sci-fi series - “Stranger Queens”. Stranger Things stars Dacre Montgomery and Winona Ryder guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Dacre Montgomery and Winona Ryder *'Main Challenge:' Star in TV’s newest sci-fi series “Stranger Queens”. *'Mini-Challenge:' Celebrity Photobomb *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Frenchie Hazél '&''' Kenya Riley O'Hara ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $1500 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels *'Main Challenge Winner''/s:' Sidney O'Barb '''& The Penelope '' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop * '''Bottom Two: Lexus Minxie & Kenya Riley O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher * Eliminated: Lexus Minxie * Farewell Message: '''"You are all my sisters! If nothing else, show your heart <3" '''Episode 4: ''"Science Ball" '' Airdate: January 11th, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens’ sewing skills and fashion sense are put to the test as they are challenged to design and create 3 sickening looks for the Science Ball. Dragula hosts, The Boulet Brothers guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' The Boulet Brothers *'Main Challenge:' Design and create 3 sickening looks for the Science Ball *'Mini-Challenge: '''Seduce Your Way Into a Charli XCX Concert *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kimberley Ann Pereyot ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1500 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Main Challenge Winner'':' Kenya Riley O'Hara '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com * '''Bottom Two:' Millie Florafag & Porsha Nicole * Lip-Sync Song: "Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monáe * Eliminated: Millie Florafag * Farewell Message: '''"She'll keep it fierce no matter what! Do not ever forget the Club Kids" '''Episode 5: ''"OK Boomer: The Musical" '' Airdate: January 12th, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens pull out their generation knowledge as they must wow the judges in a choreographed musical inspired by the Baby Boomers and the Millennial’s generation. The Big Bang Theory's Kaley Cuoco and Andrew Garfield guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Kaley Cuoco and Andrew Garfield *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a choreographed musical inspired by the Baby Boomers and the Millennial’s generation *'Mini-Challenge: '''Guess the song from Tove Lo's album "Sunshine Kitty" *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Aidan Brandy ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels *'Main Challenge Winner'':' ''Frenchie Hazél *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags and wallets from Lux De Ville valued at $7,000 * '''Bottom Two:' Freaky Deaky & London Envy * Lip-Sync Song: "bad as the boys (feat. ALMA)" by Tove Lo * Eliminated: London Envy * Farewell Message: '''"I love all u bitches to the moon and back, sorry I couldn't stay. I'll collect my crown at the finale xx" '''Episode 6: ''"Judges Roast" '' Airdate: January 12th, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens compete in a good ol' fashion roast on the judges of Anxiety's Drag Race. Multi award winning actress Jodie Foster and actor Jim Parsons guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Jodie Foster and Jim Parsons *'Main Challenge:' Perform a comedy roast of the judges of Anxiety's Drag Race *'Mini-Challenge: '''Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: The Penelope ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 credit from Postmates *'Main Challenge Winner'':' Aidan Brandy '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA and a five-year partnership with Squarespace * '''Bottom Two:' Freaky Deaky & Scarlett Starlett * Lip-Sync Song: "Diamond In the Dark (feat. Slayyyter)" by Liz * Eliminated: Scarlett Starlett * Farewell Message: '''"I love a good cry, so writing this is just perfect. See you out there SS" '''Episode 7: ''"The Snatch Game" '' Airdate: January 18th, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens take on the iconic Snatch Game challenge, where they must deliver their best celebrity impersonations while answering questions in a quiz game-show parody of the Match Game. Björk and Tori Spelling guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Björk and Tori Spelling *'Main Challenge:' The Snatch Game *'Mini-Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Porsha Nicole ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks *'Main Challenge Winner'':' Sidney O'Barb '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island and $2,000 gift card to MuLondon * '''Bottom Two:' Freaky Deaky & Frenchie Hazél * Lip-Sync Song: "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: None Episode 8: ''"Girl Groups" '' Airdate: January 19th, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens split into two teams, for a girl group challenge. With the help of grammy award winning singer and producer MNEK, the two newly formed girl groups record vocals and perform their versions of the same song. Nicole Scherzinger and Cheryl guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Nicole Scherzinger and Cheryl *'Main Challenge:' Record vocals and perform in a girl group number *'Mini-Challenge: '''A potato sack race serving boob-ography *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Freaky Deaky ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,500 courtesy of Hask *'Main Challenge Winner'':' Aidan Brandy '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $3,000 gift card from Marek & Richard and a $3,000 gift card from OutOfOffice.com * '''Bottom Two:' Kenya Riley O'Hara & Kimberley Ann Pereyot * Lip-Sync Song: "Bottle Pop" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Kimberley Ann Pereyot * Farewell Message: ''"8th place is better than 14th lmao, tahts on PEREYOT luv."'' Episode 9: ''"From Farm To Runway" '' Airdate: February 1st, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens whip out their sewing machines and use organic materials to create sickening, high fashion runway worthy looks. Award winning actress and singer Brandy and Sarah Michelle Gellar guest judge *'Guest Judges:' Brandy & Sarah Michelle Gellar *'Main Challenge:' Create a high fashion look using organic materials to model on the runway *'Mini-Challenge: '''Take part in a photoshoot where you are climbing out of your grave *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Aidan Brandy ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $2,000 gift card from Lush *'Main Challenge Winner'':' The Penelope '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A five-night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto and A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA * '''Bottom Two:' Aidan Brandy &''' Freaky Deaky' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Waiting For Tonight (Hex Hector Remix)" by Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: Freaky Deaky * Farewell Message: ''"Boo bitch! Can't wait to haunt all u bitches and freaks soon. Enjoy it while it lasts"'' Episode 10: ''"Beauty Guru Makeovers" '' Airdate: February 2nd, 2020 Synopsis: This week the queens give some of social medias biggest beauty gurus drag makeovers. Award winning singer Lizzo and Andrew Rannells guest judge. *'Guest Judges:' Lizzo & Andrew Rannells *'Main Challenge:' Give drag makeovers to some of social medias biggest beauty gurus *''Mini-Challenge: Slap Out Of It *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sidney O'Barb ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2,000 gift card to MuLondon & assign Beauty Gurus to the Queens *'Main Challenge Winner/s'':' Aidan Brandy '''& Sidney O'Barb '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet and a five-year partnership with Squarespace * 'Bottom Two: The Penelope '& Kenya Riley O'Hara ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Say So" by Doja Cat * Eliminated: Kenya Riley O'Hara * Farewell Message: ''"I didn't win, but I hope my O'Hara siblings are proud of me. Much love to you all."'' Episode 11: ''"Thirsty Gals" '' Airdate: February 7th, 2020 Synopsis: Tensions are high, and the drama is hotter than ever as the competition tightens with only a handful of queens left. The Top 5 are challenge with testing their marketing and acting skills as they create an advert for their very own sex toys. Multi award winning and Golden Globe nominated singer Christina Aguilera guest judges. *'Guest Judges: '''Christina Aguilera *'Main Challenge:' Create and market sex toys *Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sidney O'Barb ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Trip for Two to Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days and team up the queens *'Main Challenge Winner/s'':' Porsha Nicole '''& The Penelope '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet and a five-year partnership with Squarespace * '''Bottom Three: Aidan Brandy, Frenchie Hazél & Sidney O'Barb * Lip-Sync Song: "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: ' 'Frenchie Hazél * Farewell Message: ''"ADR's first King came and conquered. I'll never forget this opportunity, and to my Season 7 sisters... I will forever cherish our friendship and the memories we made. Deuces... P.S Porsha please behave yourself xx FH."'' Episode 12: ''"I'm A Winner, Baby"'' Airdate: February 9th, 2019 Synopsis: The race is almost over and the pack is thinning. Emotions and tensions are at an all time high as the Final 4 are challenged to write and record a verse to RuPaul's new song "I'm A Winner, Baby", then learn some of the most difficult choreography of the season before Jake decides who will be moving forward to the Grand Finale. *'Main Challenge: '''Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's new song "I'm A Winner, Baby". *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "I'm A Winner, Baby" by RuPaul * Top 4: Aidan Brandy, Porsha Nicole, Sidney O'Barb and The Penelope * Eliminated: No one Top Four of Season 7 Episode 13: ''"Reunited"'' Airdate: February 15th, 2020 Synopsis: ''One week from the Grand Finale, the Season 7 kings and queens return to discuss the season's gaggiest moments. '''Discussion Topics' *Aidan and Frenchie being the first kings on the show. *Kimberley, Lexus, London & Millie's pre-season hype. *Kenya, Nevada & Porsha living up to drag family expectations. *Split Premiere, along with Nevada & CiCi going home first. *Lexus' drama over Frenchie not picking her for the team challenge. *Freaky's lipsyncs. *Freaky & Frenchie's double shantay. *Porsha's villanious drama with Sidney, Aidan & Kenya. Eliminated Queens Votes 'Episode 14:' "The Grand Finale" Airdate: February 22, 2020 Synopsis: The top four battle it out as Jake crowns America’s Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar in an epic, lip sync smackdown for the crown. *'Finale Theme:' TBA *'Miss Congeniality:' TBA *'Lip sync Finalists:' Aidan Brandy, Porsha Nicole, Sidney O'Barb, The Penelope *'Lip sync Pairings:' TBA *'Lip sync Songs:' **TBA **TBA **TBA *'Winner of Season 7:' TBA *'Runner-Up: TBA' *'Third Place: TBA' *'Fourth Place: TBA' Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket